Red and the Golden Boy
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: "Can't take a joke there, golden boy?" She grinned at him. The story of how Reba and Brock grew closer together, and eventually got in a relationship. Set during their time in college.


Red and the Golden Boy.

**A/N:** So… Ok I know y'all probably just find me real annoying starting new stories like that and not finishing the onther ones. I'm kinda just really bad at finishing stuff, but I hope to finish this one though, because like they say: "New Year, new me!"probably not going to live down this resolution of finishing every story I start in 2020, we'll see… This is a new fandom for me so please go easy on me lol. I just think Reba is a fantastic sitcom and all the characters are so well thought out. And I mean who doesn't love Reba Mcentire?! I just loved the sort of banter Brock and Reba have between them throughout the show and I thought that would be kinda like how they started out, so I decided to write about it. I try to be as accurate as possible in terms of time frame, age, etc. though some of these facts come from my imagination, and the way I think things happened.

I will say that it'll probably be a bit slow for some Reba and Brock stans who like to just get right into the action but sometimes I'm just a sucker for a good slow burn story. The idea is that through studying together they grow closer and then eventually get that spark moment and… well you know the rest…!

Oh and I thought it would be cute that they have sort of nicknames for each other that they initially hate but then eventually like, but only when the other persons says it. Kind of like a "I thought you hate being called that?" "Not when he does it." type thing (if that makes sense). Red is a pretty obvious one, and well Golden Boy is as well I guess, since he literally calls himself golden god lmao. Golden Boy means to be successful or popular and I'd like to think Brock to be vain from the moment he came out of the womb, and Reba to be the time to constantly mock him about it. So I think golden boy is fitting.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new story!

Oh and English isn't my native tongue so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors :-)

**Summary: **"Can't take a joke there, _golden boy_?" She grinned at him. The story of how Reba and Brock grew closer together, and eventually got in a relationship. Set during their time in college.

**Fandom: **Reba (TV series)

**Pairing(s): **Reba/Brock

**Timeframe: **The first semester of Reba's Sophomore and Brock's Junior year of college (1980).

**Word count: **2,036

**Warnings: **vaguely mentions sexual activity but nothing explicit is being described.

* * *

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll do all the cleanin' while you sit there feeling sorry for yourself…" Reba McKinney said while rolling her Eyes at Brock Hart sitting at the end of the bar, head resting on one hand, a glass of brandy in the other.

Both had the late shift and were stuck together closing up. And even though both disliked each other from the moment they met, after working together for nearly 2 years, they had grown to be civil with each other; Some might even describe them as friends, but you'd never hear it from them. Brock was, as usual, stuck at the bar half sulking half cleaning up. Normally Reba would just lightly slap the back of his head and tell him to "Quit goin' around your ass to get to your elbow, and do something!" but after 3 shots within the last fifteen minutes anyone with two eyes could see it was something more serious than just a little whining. He threw back the last bit of brandy before slamming his glass on the dark wooden bar.

"I messed up real bad Red." He said turning around to look at her. _Red. _She hated that nickname. When they'd just met, brock not being the greatest at remembering names settled for the name Red, because he could easily remember it just by looking at her fiery red curls. He hasn't stopped using it since, and it annoyed the crap out of her. Which only amused him more.

"How can things possibly be going bad for you? You're Houston's golden boy, _popular_, star football player, good grades…" She said while picking up the last couple of glasses sarcasm evident in her voice.

"No, I'm not. If I flunk another class I'm out." He said snapping his finger for emphasis.

"What?!" He eyes widened as she nearly dropped everything she was holding but managed to steady herself just in time.

"Yeah..." He let out a deep sigh rubbing his head in frustration.

"How could this even happen?" Looking up at her he expected her to be oozing with anger, but instead she looked concerned. He'd never seen her looking so concerned before, well at least not in regard to him.

"You just said it yourself; 'Popular, star football player.' I guess I got caught up in all the fun… Coach is gonna bench me until I get my grades up…"

"You bet your ass he's gonna bench you, you mo-ron!" She yelled before giving him a slap on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" He winced his hand instantly reaching up to rub the now sore spot.

When she first met Brock, he was this wise ass, almost cocky, student focused on only his grades and his football scores, but that was almost two years ago, when he was just starting his sophomore year. When he got a more prominent position on the football team, a lot more people seemed to notice him, and he seemed to notice them as well. The parties they held specifically… Not that he was some type hermit during his first two years of college, but he was just way better at balancing his classes and his social life.

"I mean a study like this doesn't pay for itself. I'm taking as many shifts as I can get. I'm just busy." He replied in the hopes that Reba had calmed down a bit.

He had never been so wrong in his entire life…

"You have got to be kidding me?! Doesn't pay for itself?! You have a scholarship! The only thing you're working for is to buy beer and go out!" Reba was fuming with anger. _The nerve on this guy!_

"And you're what? Busy?! If this isn't the lamest excuse I have ever heard, in. My. Entire. Life!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"When I have a big test or an important class, I'll just say no to Terry or Lori-Ann or whoever is knocking on my door!"

"I thought Terry Looked a little sexually frustrated. But at least you have good grades!" He replied sarcastically.

If looks could kill Brock Hart would be dead right now. Reba's face turned red with anger as she shot him a death glare, eyes squinting not even so much as blinking. Apart from the comment about her boyfriend of 2 years, you'd almost think they were a married couple by the way they fought.

"How. Dare. You." She finally spoke up. She knew he didn't mean it, but it just blurted out as a result of his anger. But she wasn't letting him off the hook without telling him off first.

"I Knew you were dumb, but I never realized how incompetent you are." She gave the back of his head another light smack.

"Hey!" He replied clearly offended.

"Hey to you too pal! You know, you've got some nerve, sticking your nose into other people's business like that!"

"Aren't you doing the same?" Brock eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm trying to help you Brock!" She said trying to stay angry but all she could really do was be worried.

She'll admit they got off on the wrong foot, but after nearly two years of knowing him, she really wanted him to succeed. Just because nobody deserves not to at least get a chance to do so. She just couldn't figure out why he decided to blow his.

"I… Just… What happened?" She took a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Honestly? I don't know. Suddenly everybody liked me, and I liked it I guess." After scoring the winning point in the state championships at the end of his sophomore year is popularity just sort of skyrocketed, and he suddenly got invited to a lot more parties. Terry- his best friend of 10 years and Reba's boyfriend- tried to snap him out of it a bunch of times. But this was the first time Reba heard how serious it really was.

"Well, if this isn't the understatement of the decade…" She huffed.

"Ok if you're only here to judge me, I'll lock up by myself!"

"Alright, I'm sorry for being so hard on you but, Brock this is real' serious!" She said the concern returning in her voice.

"I know!"

"Why didn't you just say something? We all could've helped out! Terry, Mike, Lori-Ann, well maybe not Lori-Ann…She probably just would've laughed at ya…" She gave him a look as if she was apologizing for her best friend's behavior before something had even happened. Which was usually the case with Lori-Ann, sweet as she was, subtle was something she definitely wasn't.

"Alright, how about tutoring?" She got serious again.

"Tried that, remember Kathy?" She was definitely not a good tutor, but she really was good at other things… Brock could remember that much about her. No, they didn't do a lot of studying, but they sure had a good time.

"Ok, let's try that again but with someone you don't end up doing more with than just studying..." She said her eyes momentarily fixated on anything but him. Anything.

"Maybe you could tutor me?" He said his head popping up giving her a triumphant smile.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment" she said with an unamused chuckle. Not that she'd want to do anything with him, lord no! But him not finding her attractive didn't give her the greatest feeling. She was a woman after all, and all women want to be found attractive, or pretty at least.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that… it's just 'cause you're with Terry and he's my best friend so..." he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"R-right... of course..." she answered quietly as her face turned bright red with embarrassment. Of course he wouldn't go around complementing his best friend's girlfriend on her looks. That would just be weird. It became socially acceptable to talk about it with your friends (Reba often wondered why something like that had become socially acceptable in the first place but it did), but no one really said it then the girlfriend was present. They'd do like this secret guy look, letting each other know if they approve, another one of those hideous bro-code rules.

"Alright. I'll tutor you, but only if you're really getting your act together, so no kathy, candy, mindy, Carly, cassidy-"

"Ok I get it! Geez how many people do you think I've slept with?"

"Well I don't know; you just seem like a guy that…" Her face turned red again as she realized where her remark was going.

"Ahem" she quickly cleared her throat "I'll tutor you, if that'll help you out. Not sure how much help I'll actually be, but it's worth a shot I guess."

"Thanks Reba, this is real' great. Considering you probably hate me."

"I do not hate you! You're just being a real pain in the ass the moment, but that'll pass."

"Thanks a lot..."

"You had that one coming!"

"I guess…" He let out a big sigh

"Oh come on, if you're gonna keep sittin' here sulkin' and feelin' sorry for yourself this tutoring deal is off!" she said throwing a wet rag at him, but he caught the rag just in time, to save his face from being hit with it.

"Okay, okay…" He said as he started on the last few tables.

Both were (almost) quiet as they resumed their tasks and continued cleaning up. Brock lost in his thoughts. Reba softly humming along to a tune on the radio. Brock spoke up after a while.

"Thanks Reba." He searched the room for her eyes.

"Sure." She replied with a simple smile.

"No, I mean it. You're really saving me big time." He said making his way towards the bar. A few more empty glasses in his hands.

"I know, that's why you'll be taking my Friday shifts for a month!" She said letting out a hearty laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said washing the glasses just a little more forcefully than usual. Clearly annoyed and not ready to agree to such a condition.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to help you for free, did you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I mean, I thought more along the lines of a six pack or something…" He gave her a sheepish grin, but his face turned into a look of confusion once she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I- got y-you good t-this time!" She blurted out while trying to contain her laughter.

"But that sick pack does sound good…" she added regaining her composure.

"You know what you can get?" He replied with a smug look across his face.

"Tell me." She walked up towards the bar facing him, resting her hands on top leaning forward just a little.

"This!" Was the only word that came out of his mouth before splashing her face with water and suds. Earning a squeal from Reba. She quickly threw her wet rag at him, which hit him right in the face this time.

"Hey!" He clearly didn't see the wet rag coming.

"Can't take a joke there, _Bolden Boy_?" She grinned at him.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He asked annoyed.

"Only if you stop calling me_ Red_." She shot back.

"Never." He said crossing his arms to only further show his stubbornness.

"Well, _Golden Boy_ it is then." She said with a satisfied grin.

"I'm ready to get out of here though…" He let out a big yawn before putting the last glasses away.

"Yeah I'm exhausted!" she replied huff while putting away the last of the cleaning supplies.

"Study session starts tomorrow morning 9 sharp. Be there." She called from inside the supply closet.

"But-" Before he could even say one word he was cut off by Reba.

"Don't you dare say it's too early! I'm laying the rules. I've got more to do in a day than just helpin' you study!" She said when she returned

"I should make you kiss my feet and flood me with praises, for doing this." She said casually leaning against the bar.

"Alright, 9 pm it is." He decided not to argue, because he partially agreed and because he thought seeing her angry once was enough for the night. Maybe he didn't call her Red because of her red hair but because of her spitfire personality… But don't let her hear that!

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this! Please review if you have any pointers or if you just liked the story, all is welcome! I'm not really sure as to where they went to college. I mentioned Austin once in the story because that is quite a reasonable drive from housten (as they are driving up to Terry's bar in the Terry Holliway episode) but i'm not quite sure on that. So feel free to leave suggestions as to where the would've gone :-)

Thanks again!


End file.
